Sunnydale : nuit après nuit
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les habitants de Sunnydale, différents thémes et différents personnages selon l'inspiration du moment. Risque de spoilers sur certains épisodes mais cela sera précisé. Rating T
1. Une jeune fille comme les autres

**Titre** : Une jeune fille comme les autres  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Giles et Buffy (mention d'Alex et Willow)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « adulte », ce texte devait être un drabble strict mais comme je le préfère avant raccourcissement il fait plus de 100 mots.

* * *

En observant Buffy s'entrainer, Giles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son rôle de tueuse avait nuit à son innocence. Elle posa ses armes et s'approcha, interrompant le flot de ses pensées.

« Vous croyez que j'aurai beaucoup de boulot ce soir ?  
-Hé bien... Il me semble que l'activité démoniaque s'est quelque peu ralentie ces derniers temps. Une simple patrouille devrait suffire.  
-Cool ! Je pourrai rentrer plus tôt. Avec Willow et Alex, on voulait regarder des séries débiles en mangeant de la glace. »

Oui souvent il songeait que sa mission était trop lourde, même pour les épaules d'un adulte. Heureusement ces remarques lui rappelaient que finalement elle était comme tous les jeunes de son âge.


	2. Toutes les femmes de sa vie

**Titre** : Toutes les femmes de sa vie  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike, Buffy, Drusilla, Harmony  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoiler ****: **saison 5, épisode 14 « La Déclaration »  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « déclaration »

* * *

Lorsque Drusilla était réapparue dans sa vie, il plaqua Harmony sans aucune hésitation. Puis après avoir capturé la tueuse, Spike réalisa que son amour pour Buffy était plus fort que tout. Il décida donc de tuer Drusilla.

Tuer celle qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était représentait la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait faire à Buffy. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord.

Finalement Harmony avait tenté de l'éliminer, Drusilla avait fuit en le maudissant et Buffy lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Spike pensait pourtant avoir agi comme il fallait mais il se retrouvait baisé.


	3. En échange de son amour

**Titre** : En échange de son amour  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Moloch/Willow  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoiler** : Spoiler saison 1, épisode 8 « Moloch »  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « condition »

* * *

Willow n'était pas comme ses fidèles. Tous ils lui vouaient une adoration absolue en espérant recevoir ses bienfaits mais ils n'étaient que des jouets qu'il pouvait tuer à sa guise. Willow c'était différent : elle l'avait libéré en lui offrant l'omnipotence. Il l'aimait.

Il avait tellement hâte de la voir de ses propres yeux, de pouvoir enfin la toucher. Cette attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Heureusement les préparatifs étaient presque terminés. Ce soir elle serait enfin à lui.

Il lui offrirait le monde. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait en échange était son amour.


	4. Techniques secrètes d'observateur

**Titre** : Techniques secrètes d'observateur  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Buffy, Wesley, Giles  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating**: K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LiveJournal

* * *

« Vous pensez que vous auriez dû le faire vous-même, peut-être ? »

Wesley toussota en jetant un coup d'œil à l'épée pleine de sang que la tueuse avait encore à la main.

« Je sous-entendais juste que votre manière d'éliminer les démons était quelque peu brouillonne.  
- J'avais très bien compris. Et je vous répète que si ça ne vous convient pas vous pouvez toujours le faire à ma place. J'y vais, maman m'attend. »

Wesley soupira en adressant un regard désespéré à Giles.

« Comment avez vous pu réussir à la faire obéir ?  
- Vous devriez essayer les cookies. »

_

* * *

_

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les cookies. Mais puisqu'il est difficile de m'offrir des gâteaux par mail, vous pouvez toujours me fait plaisir avec une petite review ^^


	5. La chanson secrète de Spike

**Titre** : La chanson secrète de Spike  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spoiler** : Petite scène pouvant s'inclure dans l'épisode « _Once More With Feelings »  
_**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LiveJournal

* * *

Raconter leur vie en musique. Voilà à quoi ils étaient condamnés depuis l'arrivée de ce démon.

Spike voulait bien admettre qu'au début cela l'avait amusé.

Puis il avait trouvé la situation gênante : avouer ses sentiments à Buffy ne faisait pas partie du programme. Mais la chanson était plutôt classe et il s'en était tiré, un moindre mal donc.

Mais là ça devenait vraiment intolérable : l'obliger à déclamer des poèmes au son d'une lyre méritait d'être puni de mort ! Heureusement, cependant, le Scooby-Gang n'avait pas compris qu'il en était vraiment l'auteur...


	6. Les voies des bibliothécaires

**Titre** : Les voies des bibliothécaires sont impénétrables  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Jenny/Giles  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LiveJournal  
**Note bis **: On m'a demandé en commentaire si chaque chapitre forme une histoire. Normalement oui chaque chapitre peut être lu séparément, peut-être que certains chapitres seront liés entre eux par la suite mais pour l'instant ils sont tous indépendants.

* * *

Les voies des bibliothécaires sont impénétrables, qui plus est lorsqu'il s'agit d'un bibliothécaire anglais. Jenny pensait réussir à le cerner à force de le côtoyer.

Toutefois Giles parvient encore à la surprendre.

Elle a appris à ne pas se fier à ses costumes trois pièces et son attitude guindée, son flegme britannique n'est qu'une façade. Elle a pu constater que son hostilité pour la technologie n'était pas la manifestation d'un esprit rétrograde mais une preuve de sentimentalité.

Néanmoins c'est lorsqu'elle découvrit son passé qu'elle réalisa à quel point il avait bien caché son jeu.


	7. L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 1

**Titre** : L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 1  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Alex (et ses conquêtes)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spoiler** : Spoiler saison 6, « _Once More With Feeling_ »  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « encore »  
**Note Bis :** Pour la Saint-Valentin voici une petite série de drabbles sur le thème de l'amour, un par jour jusqu'au 14 février.

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre Alexander Harris avait toujours su que sa vie sentimentale ne serait guère reluisante. Néanmoins, savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul homme dans ce cas lui remontait le moral.

Cependant; il devait reconnaître lorsqu'il y repensait plus attentivement que sa vie sentimentale était plus étrange qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Mlle French, Ampata, des vampires... Sans oublier Anya, toujours fière de son passé démoniaque. Willow avait raison : il était un véritable aimant à démons femelles.

Alors si maintenant les démons mâles s'y mettaient aussi, Alex n'était pas sorti d'affaire.


	8. L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 2

**Titre** : L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 2  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** :Tara/Willow  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : T  
**Spoiler** : Spoiler saison 6 « _Tabula Rasa _/ _Smashed / Wrecked _»  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « sacrilège »

* * *

Tara été anéantie. Willow n'avait pas seulement trahi la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il n'était plus question de magie à cet instant. En utilisant cet enchantement pour effacer sa mémoire et la manipuler à sa guise c'était sa confiance qu'elle avait mise à mal. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre l'aimer alors qu'elle l'avait traité comme un vulgaire jouet ? Tara se sentait violée. Cela la faisait d'autant plus souffrir qu'elle aurait voulu pardonner. Mais quand votre amour était profané d'une telle façon il y avait-il encore quelque chose à sauver ?


	9. L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 3

**Titre** : L'amour à Sunnydale ça craint ! Partie 3  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Spike/Buffy  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spoiler** : Spoiler saison 6  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « indigne »

* * *

Spike était un vampire.

Buffy était la tueuse.

Il était mauvais et répugnant.

Elle éliminait ses semblables.

Consentir à le laisser approcher ses amis sous prétexte qu'il leur donnait un coup de main était une erreur.

La suivre partout comme un petit chien et trahir son espèce était dégradant.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur depuis longtemps.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la vider de son sang depuis une éternité.

Tout deux avaient pleinement conscience que cette liaison les menait à leur perte.

C'était indigne d'eux.

Et pourtant ils continuaient.


	10. Qui est la plus forte ?

**Titre** : Qui est la plus forte ?  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Warren, Andrew, Jonathan  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : écrit pour le meme tv tropes sur LJ avec comme prompt « Cavemen Vs Astronauts Debate »

* * *

La tueuse fit brusquement volte-face et décocha un uppercut qui envoya son adversaire percuter violemment le mur.

Derrière leur écran, les trois garçons sursautèrent.

« Elle cogne fort quand même !  
- Merci Captain Obvious, on n'avait pas remarqué.  
- Non mais je veux dire c'est plutôt impressionnant, puis je croyais que c'était censé être un entrainement et qu'elle allait y aller plus doucement. T'imagines elle pourrait faire mal à Alex. »

Andrew s'interrompit face au froncement de sourcils de Warren qui préféra néanmoins ne pas s'attarder sur ces considérations. Ils avaient un plan à mettre au point.

« Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Xena.  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, dans sa façon de combattre et les mimiques qu'elle fait par moment, sans oublier ce côté si sûr d'elle.  
- Tu trouves ? Andrew se rapprocha pour fixer l'écran avant de hausser les épaules : Ouais, peut-être.  
- C'est plutôt cool.  
- Parce que tu penses que Xéna est cool ?  
- Évidemment.  
- Ok Xéna est pas mal, mais franchement elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Wonderwoman.  
- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Jonathan. Wonderwoman ne ferait jamais le poids face à Xéna !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je te rappelle que Wonderwoman est une princesse amazone en plus d'être une super-héroine.  
- Et Xéna est une princesse guerrière.  
- Mais Wonderwoman a des super-pouvoirs !  
- Tu parles de son lasso ? Mais c'est nul ce truc !  
- Pas du tout ! La façon dont elle arrête les criminels avec son lasso est fantastique, elle peut les attacher avec pour les soumettre et... »

Le regard d'Andrew se perdit un moment dans le vague, rougissant il finit par toussoter.

« ...et puis grâce à son lasso elle peut obliger les gens à dire la vérité. Et ça t'es obligé de reconnaître que c'est super puissant.  
- Mouais. Le chakram de Xéna est quand même plus classe.  
- Pfff ! On dirait un frisbee, tu parles que c'est classe !  
- Attends tu délires là ! T'as vu le costume de Wonderwoman ? Elle est ridicule ! Alors vient pas me dire que son lasso est plus classe que le chakram de Xéna !  
- Wonderwoman n'est pas ridicule ! Puis au moins elle porte pas une armure sm !  
- C'est pas une armure sm que porte Xéna, et le cuir c'est sexy d'abord.  
- De toute façon tu n'aimes Xéna que pour son physique, et au combat c'est Wonderwoman qui l'emporterait.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qu'elle a réussi à battre Superman ?  
- Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Xéna a collé plusieurs raclées à Arès qui est quand même le dieu de la guerre.  
- Vous avez fini avec vos conneries ? »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers leur chef auto-proclamé qui les fixait d'un air agacé.

« Tout le monde sait que la meilleure c'est Emma Frost. Elle est télépathe, peut devenir indestructible grâce à sa capacité à transformer sa peau en diamant et surtout elle a les plus gros nichons.  
- Peut-être mais Wonderwoman... »

A priori leur plan risquait d'attendre encore un moment.


	11. Besoin urgent d'un mode d'emploi

**Titre** : Besoin urgent d'un mode d'emploi  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Giles et Joyce  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour nelja avec pour prompt « Un très, très gros livre »

* * *

Contrairement à la plupart des observateurs, Giles n'avait pas pour habitude de recourir au _Manuel de la Tueuse. _Cet ouvrage était bien trop archaïque et théorique pour se révéler utile. Néanmoins, il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir de guide quant au comportement à adopter, en particulier lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Après un long moment passé à fixer la porte de la résidence Summers, il inspira profondément avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Joyce dont le sourire s'atténua légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut le bibliothécaire sur le seuil.

« Monsieur Giles ?  
- Bonsoir...hum...Je voulais juste savoir si Buffy était rentrée ? J'ai essayé de la joindre par téléphone, sans succès.  
- Elle est sortie avec Alex et Willow. Ils sont au cinéma je pense.  
- Évidement. Pourriez vous lui dire de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque du lycée dés son retour ? C'est très important. Et..hum...Alex et Willow peuvent venir aussi, leur aide nous sera précieuse.  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Oh non pas du tout, déclara précipitamment le bibliothécaire. – _Juste une nouvelle apocalypse à empêcher, la routine à Sunnydale en fait_ – Il adressa à Joyce un sourire se voulant rassurant avant d'ajouter : Ils doivent juste m'aider à ranger les nouveaux livres que nous avons reçus pour la bibliothèque du lycée.  
- Ce soir ?  
- Ce serait l'idéal, il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire trainer les choses. »

Joyce soupira.

« Monsieur Giles. J'apprécie sincèrement tout ce que vous faites pour Buffy, mais j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de la couvrir. C'est encore une punition, c'est cela ?  
- C'est à dire que...  
- J'en étais sûre. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? Elle s'est à nouveau battue ? »

Désarçonné par le tour que prenait la conversation, Giles s'efforça de trouver une réponse plausible qui ne mettrait pas sa tueuse dans l'embarras. Malheureusement Joyce prit son hésitation comme une forme d'acquiescement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. L'observateur esquissa une grimace en songeant que Buffy risquait de se montrer particulièrement vindicative lors de leur prochain entrainement.

« Bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée. Vous transmettrez mon message à Buffy ?  
- Comptez sur moi. Elle sera à la bibliothèque pour vous aider. Enfin je devrai d'abord avoir une petite discussion avec elle, mais je vous l'enverrai tout de suite après.  
- Oui, évidemment... Merci. Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

En quittant la propriété des Summers, Giles sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Sa formation en tant qu'observateur ne l'avait décidément pas préparé à tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait en s'occupant de Buffy. Cependant s'il voulait combler les lacunes du manuel de la tueuse concernant les us et coutumes des adolescentes américaines ainsi que l'attitude à adopter vis à vis de leur entourage, ce n'était plus un livre qu'il lui fallait mais une encyclopédie en 24 volumes.


	12. Lycéenne à mi-temps

**Titre** : Lycéenne à mi-temps  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Buffy et son prof (Willow, Cordelia)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « excuses »

* * *

« Mlle Summers ! Lorsque vous aurez terminé de bavarder pourriez-vous me remettre votre devoir ? »

Buffy tourna la tête vers son professeur tandis que Willow se plongeait subitement dans ses notes.

« Le souci c'est que je ne peux pas vous le donner.  
- Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour cela.  
- Je comptais le terminer hier soir mais j'ai dû sortir patrouiller. Évidemment j'avais pris de quoi bosser au cimetière mais je me suis faite attaquer... »

Buffy s'interrompit en voyant son professeur hausser un sourcil. Derrière elle, Cordélia ricana.

« … Mon chien l'a mangé. »


End file.
